


凯特的决心-女巫之口番外 Kate's Determination-Epilogue of "The Mouth of the Witch"

by MariaWhite



Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [2]
Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: 布莱恩成为了女巫的苗床，实现了女巫对他的期望，得到了他所应得的认可和升职。但凯特有自己的想法。而她决心已定。Brian became the brooder of the witch, lived up to the expectations she had for him, and got the recognization and promotion he deserves.But Kate had her own ideas. And she was determined.
Relationships: Kate Hicks/Brian Pasternak
Series: “希望我们还能再见面，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡……” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147304





	凯特的决心-女巫之口番外 Kate's Determination-Epilogue of "The Mouth of the Witch"

**Author's Note:**

> 《女巫之口》一文的后续，是布莱恩被HR墙上大嘴吞噬后发生的事情。  
> 本来是直接放在那篇文的后面作为第四个章节的，但我想了想觉得不太妥当，还是决定单独成篇发布了。  
> 这是故事的真·结局，而我写了这个结局后，脑洞竟一发不可收拾，又引出了后面一系列的剧情，让我写成了另一个故事，即《凯特的决定》。  
> 这个结局有点虐，但我真的很喜欢凯特，很在乎她的感受，于是忍不住想象了一番她对于布莱恩被女巫掳走这件事的反应。  
> 另有英文版翻译可供阅读！  
> 希望大家喜欢！
> 
> The following up plot of "The Mouth of the Witch", about what happened after Brian was devoured by the mouth on the wall of HR.  
> Originally I put it as the fourth chapter of that fic, but I changed my mind and made it a separate story.  
> This is the true ending of that story, and after writing this ending, my imagination just maxed out and a lot of other plots happened, and all of them were in another story, "Kate's Decisions".  
> This ending is a bit ansty, but I really love Kate and care about what she feels, so I couldn't help imagining her reaction to the witch taking Brian away.  
> It also comes in English now!  
> Enjoy!

凯特一想到自己还有多少份复印件要完成，就忍不住呻吟了一声。能在辛特拉公司这家世界第一的公司就职一直是她的梦想，她之前做出的那么多艰辛努力就是为了现在。但是……

这家公司真的不正常。不管她在刚刚入职的时候如何试图欺骗自己，说这只是因为自己“是新人”“水平暂时还不足以驾驭自己的专业工作”“还有很多需要学习”所以自己必须要像学校里的老师告诉自己的那样，更加“积极主动”。而且，放弃辛特拉公司的这份工作是不可能的，因为“如果放弃了第一份工作，下一份工作可能就不会受到重视”，更何况是辛特拉这样的顶尖公司。而且，“一旦习惯了公司的流程，一切都会顺利的”，所以不必担心。

但她知道自己只是在欺骗自己。从一开始便是如此。

因为什么？因为她真的想在这种地方取得成就？因为这份工作是她一直以来努力的全部意义？因为她无论遇到什么艰难险阻，都永不低头？还是因为在辛特拉公司工作的回报太好，而从这里辞职还会在自己完美的简历上留下一笔无法磨灭的污点？

醒醒吧，凯特·希克斯，她对自己说。根本不是这样。从一开始就不是这样的。

但她甚至无法离开这家公司。哪怕她自己想要离开也办不到。没有人能办到。

于是，她便开始调整自己努力的方向，开始学习在这家公司里活下去所必备的技能，结识不同部门，不同楼层的同事，调查这家公司的异常状况。

这并不难。凯特很快便了解到了关于“女巫”的事情，尽管很多人对其说法不一，还有不少人对其讳莫如深。经常来四层搜刮电子元件的IT部职员多西先生对于这家公司的混乱倒是有另外一套自己的理论，但是他人很好，而且能给她很多必要的指点和协助。虽然五层的雨果先生长着一张老好人的和善面孔，待人也一直都亲切友好，但是他似乎时常话里有话似的，而且他的有些玩笑如果严肃看待，真的有些可怕，凯特情愿不和他来往，只维持最表面的同事关系。和雨果先生同一间办公室的索萨女士也让她感到不安，因为她总是沉默着，而且行为怪异，行踪诡谲。但半个多月后的一天在食堂的时候，索萨女士确定四下无人后，主动来跟凯特说话，并且向她袒露了更多关于“女巫”的信息，还有关于雨果的警告。

但是索萨女士提到的另一件事则触动了那件让她最为自责愧疚的事情。

布莱恩。布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。在她第一次走进辛特拉公司总部的大门时，她心脏狂跳着，她真的非常希望自己能够在面试中发挥出自己的所有能力，也生怕搞砸了一切，感到要因为自己所怀着的巨大的紧张和期待而爆炸了。而同样是第一天来到辛特拉公司，却是被公司直邀的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克，尽管他告诉凯特自己一无所长，甚至还没有大学学历，所以对自己被直邀的事情感到很怀疑，但凯特真的认为他身上有着他自己也不知道的可贵品质和可供发掘的巨大潜力。在凯特的面试开始之前，他们愉快地交谈了一会，互相打气加油，于是在凯特的名字被叫到的时候，虽然她还是有些紧张，但心情却轻松自在了很多，也因此做出了对自己满意的发挥。

凯特还记得自己在面试前对布莱恩说，“希望能再见到你……我们可以一起喝杯咖啡”。其实她那时真的有些隐隐的期待，布莱恩能成为她在辛特拉公司所交到的第一个朋友。所以，当布莱恩片刻后主动从五楼下来找自己时，虽然凯特已经开始忙碌着处理那三万份复印件了，但心里还是很高兴，更别提布莱恩还接受了她的请求，去帮了她一个大忙。

她请求布莱恩去帮自己那个忙。

而布莱恩几乎成功地完成了。

几乎。

然后他进了人力资源部。

然后再也没有出来。

她知道人力资源部确实有些危险。但是她相信布莱恩会找到方法的，毕竟他已经做得那么好了，不是吗？他可能只是有些别的事耽搁住了。

然而第二天布莱恩也没有出现。

第三天。

日子一天天过去，但布莱恩再也没有出现过。凯特开始感到恐慌。她走遍了整个大楼她能进入的每一个地方，全都没有找到布莱恩。最后她只能得出结论：布莱恩一定是进了人力资源部后，便遇到了致命的危险，然后死在了那里。

布莱恩死在了人力资源部。而这全都是因为她，凯特，因为自己脱不开身而让布莱恩去帮自己的忙……但她当时真的有那么忙吗？如果她自己去做那件事呢？确实，如果那样的话她自己可能也会死在里面，但是这样一来，布莱恩就不会死，他就还有希望和机会去展现他潜藏的品格和无限的潜力。而且，那件工作真的有那么重要吗？如果凯特在看到布莱恩去“做瑜伽”的时候能够阻止他，告诉他那样太危险，不必那样，即使那件工作无法完成也没有关系的话……或者，如果布莱恩进入人力资源部的时候，他不是一个人，有凯特和他一起的话……

当时是那么的匆忙，凯特甚至都没能让布莱恩把话说完。但她仍然记得布莱恩试图告诉自己：他来四楼是要交一个朋友。凯特知道布莱恩一定是来找自己的。

而凯特也很想和布莱恩做朋友啊！她还想着，等忙完之后，她可以一起去和布莱恩喝一杯咖啡……然后……

但这已经不可能了。

布莱恩永远喝不到那杯咖啡了。

这全都是她的错。

布莱恩死了。而这全是她凯特的错。因为她的自私，布莱恩年轻的生命就那样被断送了。

而这是她永远也无法赎清，注定要背负一生的罪过。

原来布莱恩是女巫猎人。那么这一切都说得通了。他真的是背负着重要的职责，来到这里是为了纠正这混乱错误的一切……而这全因为凯特而毁于一旦。

她再也无法承受了。她蹲下来，终于放任自己卸下平静的面具，为了布莱恩的惨死和自己的罪孽而哭泣。索萨见到她这样慌了手脚，试图安慰她，辛特拉公司肯定还会任命其他的女巫猎人的。但是她知道即使这样也无法改变她所犯下的大错。

今天是月底。每天都是同样的工作，同样的日程，同样地为着保全自己的性命而费尽心思。但今天有些不同。今天人力资源部的门会打开（她忍住不去想那里面都有些什么），那些可怖的女职员们会鱼贯而出，去完成她们的工作，而凯特甚至不敢去想那些是什么样的工作。

门开了。就像往常一样，那些头部被烈焰红唇所代替，还会口吐酸液的HR女职员迈着优雅的步伐排成整齐的一队走了出来。凯特立刻躲到了桌子底下；被酸液喷到可不是好玩的。她等待着，直到看到最后一个女职员已经消失在视野之外才从桌子下面钻出来。

凯特注意到，这次她们离开人力资源部的时候好像没有把房门关好……正在她犹豫着要不要冒险去把门关上的时候，门又被撞开了，一个衣衫褴褛的身影突然从里面闪现出来，撞到了格子间的墙上，然后开始拖着缓慢的步伐向着那群女职员消失的方向东倒西歪地走了过去，那人晃晃悠悠的，似乎走路时很难掌握平衡，又好像他的双腿没有足够的力气支撑自己的体重似的。难道又是某只倒霉的山羊？但又好像不太一样……凯特狐疑地凑近了些，想要仔细观察那个从人力资源部走出来的员工。

那人穿着一身破破烂烂的，对他来说显然过大的西装，上面沾满了暗红的陈旧血渍，可能是从另一个死掉的可怜人身上扒下来的。领带随随便便在脖子上松松绕了一圈，另一头甩在背后。衬衫的纽扣只有下面几颗还马马虎虎地扣着，衬衫前胸沾满不可名状的污渍，已经看不出原来的颜色，就那样的的敞开着，露出布满可疑伤痕的皮肤和微微肿胀的胸部。西服的裤子对于那人瘦小的身躯显然过于宽大，根本挂不住他的腰身，以至于半个臀部甚至一小部分大腿都露在外面，凯特不得不强迫自己从那里移开目光。那个人全身都有些湿哒哒的，裤腿上沾满了黏液，似乎还在顺着裤管流下去，随着他拖沓的步伐留下一路湿滑黏腻。他目光迷离，嘴巴半张着，嘴边也流着不知是唾液还是黏液的不明液体。

竟然是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。

但他看起来和凯特最后一次见到他的时候完全不一样了。凯特是通过他的脸和他已经严重变形的，挂在一侧耳朵上的眼镜看出来的。凯特不愿去想布莱恩是遭受了何等非人的折磨……说不定已经可怕到了超越了人类认知的范畴。意识到这一点，凯特的心一阵抽痛，但是她真的松了一口气，心中一块大石落在了地上，她甚至还觉得有些高兴，因为布莱恩竟然还活着！

凯特三步并作两步地冲到了布莱恩身边。他的样子比从远处看更加狼狈。失去了神采的棕色眼睛空洞地注视着虚无，身上散发出一种无法描述的臭味，但凯特已经管不了那么多了，重要的是他还活着！

布莱恩一个趔跌，险些摔倒在地上，但凯特及时接住了他。

“布莱恩！你怎么会搞成这样？你没事吧！”凯特摇晃着布莱恩软弱无力的躯体。“布莱恩？布莱恩·帕斯特纳克！”

他没有反应。

凯特咬了咬牙，用力扇了布莱恩一个耳光，留下一个鲜红的掌印。布莱恩揉着脸，头缓缓地转过来，试图看清是谁打了他。

凯特试图帮他重新戴好眼镜。眼镜变形得太厉害了，而且还少了一侧的镜片，她好不容易才让眼镜勉强支在布莱恩的脸上。

“什么？”布莱恩的目光慢慢聚焦到他眼前的人身上，“谁？你是……谁……？”然后他的眼睛里渐渐出现了一点光彩，“凯……特？是凯特？”

“你怎么会搞成这样，布莱恩！你看上去很不好！他们到底对你做了什么！”凯特焦急地喊着。

“什……什么？我有什么不好……不好吗？没人对我做什么啊？我很好，真的，”因为身体被凯特支撑着，布莱恩稍微恢复了些力气，说话也连贯了些，“我感觉很好……事实上，从没这么好过，凯特。我已经……已经是个男人了。”他打了个嗝，一股透明的绿色黏液从他的嘴里涌出来，顺着他的下巴和脖子流到他脏兮兮的衬衫前襟和伤痕累累的胸前，“我是魔女大人的男人了。你知道吗……她需要我，她爱我。看到了吗？她甚至还给我升了职。我现在已经是人力资源部的经理了。”布莱恩指了指一块斜斜别在他破破烂烂的西装外套上的新胸牌，那块熠熠发光的胸牌竟然奇迹般地一尘不染，没有沾到一点脏东西。

人力资源部经理

**布莱恩·帕斯特纳克**

“凯特……如果你没有别的事的话，我……还有很重要的工作要做，回见……”布莱恩虚弱但却坚决地甩开了凯特，又开始重新拖着深深浅浅的脚步歪歪斜斜地向着先前的方向走去了。凯特目送着布莱恩，看着他最后和那些女职员们一样消失在视野外，除了一地的湿滑黏液之外什么也没有留下。

然后凯特背转过身，闭上了眼睛，没有人看到也没有人关心的泪水静静地顺着她的脸颊落下。然后她睁开眼，本打算继续完成先前被打断的工作，但却无意间瞥见地面上掉了一个长方形的东西。

是布莱恩的员工卡。

凯特沉默着。她先确认了监控摄像头都已经移开，然后把那张卡片捡了起来，放在自己口袋里。她能感觉到卡片上湿滑的黏腻沾在她手上，把口袋也打湿了，她知道可能洗很久都洗不干净，但是这没关系。

凯特紧紧地闭上双眼，把最后几滴眼泪也从眼睛里挤出去擦干，然后神色便又恢复了平静，但她的目光坚定决绝。

她隔着口袋攥紧了那张在她手里不断打滑的员工卡，那张硬质卡片的尖利边缘割痛了她的手掌，但是这没关系。

她已经有了布莱恩的身份卡。她还知道布莱恩的办公室在5楼，在E办公室。

她知道自己该做什么。

她决心已定。

“总有一天……我们会一起喝那杯咖啡的。我保证。”


End file.
